


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°7 : « Quand l'alcool résout un problème... »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [7]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Drunk Galen Erso, Drunk Orson Krennic, Krennso, Lime, M/M, MAKE IT HAPPEN LUCASFILM, One Shot, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, Slash, The fandom have waited so long for this, The fandom is still waiting for this to be canon, They have waited so long for this, UA, Univers alternatif, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Galen Erso, passablement ivre, accepta enfin ses sentiments pour Orson Krennic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La dernière fois, un jeune Galen Erso prenait conscience de ses sentiments mais ne parvenait pas à les avouer. Aujourd'hui, nous reprenons cette idée des années plus tard, en espérant que nos deux tourtereaux pourront enfin conclure... dans cet Univers Alternatif situé en plein « Catalyst »...

Lyra et Jyn parties en « mission » sur Alpinn – _et donc temporairement pas dans nos pattes_ , songea Orson Krennic avec une certaine satisfaction, _puisque je les ai éloignées avec cette prétendue mission..._ –, Galen et Krennic avaient donc profité d'une soirée à deux comme ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion depuis longtemps.

L'alcool avait coulé à flots, cette fois aussi... et les deux hommes étaient parfaitement dans le coton. Puis, un échange de regards avait suffit à « raviver les braises », et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux douloureusement « chauds ». Douloureusement, car ils étaient aussi tout à fait pétrifiés par la réaction potentielle de l'autre.

Galen fut le premier à craquer, et il se jeta presque sur Orson pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Krennic fut dans un premier temps absolument choqué, par la brutalité de l'étreinte mais aussi par le fait qu'elle avait _enfin_ lieu, mais il reprit rapidement possession de ses moyens... et de la situation, trop effrayé par l'idée que tout s'arrête aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé.

 -Wow..., murmura Orson une fois le baiser rompu. Je... Tu... Nous... euh... Quelle ardeur.

Galen était juste au-dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Krennic. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du scientifique sur sa peau...

\- Des années, fit Galen dans un souffle. Des années que j'attendais de faire ça... mais j'avais beaucoup trop peur.

\- Peur ?

\- Peur de ta réaction, avoua-t-il. Peur que tu me rejettes et que notre relation ne soit plus jamais la même.

Orson leva une main encore tremblante d'émotion vers le visage de Galen, et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Erso ferma les yeux de contentement, et sa respiration s'apaisa.

\- Je comprends, dit lentement Krennic. Et j'attendais moi aussi depuis des années de te l'avouer... J'avais peur, aussi... Finalement, on peut considérer que nous sommes deux gros idiots, vu le nombre d'années et d'opportunités que nous avons laissées filer.

Galen rit. Et Orson, confronté depuis le début à la vision d'un Galen Erso horriblement proche, si proche qu'ils se touchaient presque... Orson commença donc à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il initia donc un nouveau baiser, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à lutter, affamés par le corps de l'autre... Les mains de Krennic caressèrent doucement les cheveux de Galen, mais elles atterrirent bien vite plus bas, enserrant les hanches de l'autre homme, celles-ci se mouvant au rythme familier...

Plus tard, alors que la nuit coruscanti était déjà bien avancée et que leur taux d'alcoolémie redescendait lentement, ils étaient toujours couchés sur le canapé, Orson, coincé sous Galen, l'entourant de ses bras, une couverture maladroitement jetée sur leurs corps nus. La respiration apaisée, Galen plongeait doucement dans le sommeil, alors que Krennic lui caressait doucement le dos.

\- Aucun regret ? susurra Orson à l'oreille de Galen, faisait référence à cette relation clairement extraconjugale.

\- Aucun regret, lui confirma Galen, son souffle au creux de son cou. Jamais de regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh non, pas de lemon, hé hé x') Je suis toujours parfaitement incapable d'écrire plus que du “lime”, même pour un slash... Allez savoir pourquoi (par contre j'adore en lire, du lemon xD)
> 
> AH BAH QUAND MÊME. Votre fandom a failli attendre. Ah là là, ces hommes... (Maintenant Galen va être biiien gentil, il va demander le divorce et la garde alternée de Jyn, et s'installer avec Orson ^_^')


End file.
